SpongeBob Meets Littlest Pet Shops
by athenascookie
Summary: SpongeBob takes a trip to the land of Littlest Pet Shops.


I do not own anything. My friend wrote this and gave me permission to put it on Fanfiction.

SpongeBob meets Littlest Pet Shop

One day SpongeBob was dancing outside, when he ran into a glowing treasure chest. He opened it and went to go get Patrick. Patrick didn't care so the two started to play hide-n-seek. SpongeBob hopped into the treasure chest and disappeared. Patrick, who had already given up looking noticed how shiny the treasure chest was and also jumped in.

They weren't in Bikini Bottom anymore. The two looked around and saw animals walking around and going into the Doggie Dinner. Then, they saw a clique of kitties going into the Purrfect Salon. "Patrick, this place looks expensive. Search your pockets for money." SpongeBob said. SpongeBob pulled out a nickel, three dimes, a dollar, and a sock. Patrick on the other hand, came up with a huge wad of belly button lint. "Patrick, that's all you have?" SpongeBob asked. "Wait for it," Patrick announced. Then, Patrick spat out a million dollar bill. "Just a measly million dollar bill." He said disappointedly as he stomped it into the ground.

SpongeBob sighed, "I guess we'll be eating out of the vending machine." They walked over there to get their snacks when they realized there was no spot to inset their money. That could only mean one thing… the vending machine was free! They pushed the buttons and got their snacks. SpongeBob got a soda, a bag of chex-mix, and one Hershey's bar. Patrick got 14 hot dogs, 12 sodas, a pie, and a bag of bubble gum.

SpongeBob began to wonder something, was everything here free? He shuffled over to one of the local puppies and asked "Is everything here free?" "Duh" the puppy replied as she walked away. "Patrick! Everything here is free!" "Cool" Patrick responded as he drooled.

"Let's go to the Purrfect Salon!" SpongeBob said as he grabbed Patrick and dragged him through the salon doors. Silence fell over the salon as the duo entered. "Hello, and welcome to the Purrfect Salon. We can totally beautify you." The hostess said. "We are so ready!" SpongeBob said. "Okay then, right this way to the pet closet. You will be with our lead fashion coordinator." said the little orange tabby. "OK, great!" replied SpongeBob. "Here are your fashion hungry costumers, Percy." said the tabby. "Let's see what I'm working with, ugly office chic and floral swim trunks." said the fashion consultant puppy. After a moment of silence that lasted 5 seconds, she said "Floral trunks, put on this cocoa nut bra and hula skirt. As for you bad office chic, put on this pearl necklace and teal ball gown." "Patrick, you look great!" SpongeBob you look hideous." Patrick replied. "Ugh! Patrick, it's true you look great, but Sponge put on these jean shorts and this rad green tee-shirt." Percy replied. SpongeBob admired himself in the mirror. "Wow, I look great!" He said. "Now that you people look great in your clothes, I'll take you to the facial spot together.

"Hello, I see these guys need a facial bad," said Jane. SpongeBob and Patrick sat in the light green massage chairs. Jane scrubbed their faces as the two turned into mush by the relaxation. "This tickles!" Patrick said. "Yeah Patrick," said SpongeBob, "It really is!" Next, Jane smeared a face mask on them. "So, Jane," said SpongeBob trying to make conversation. "Yes," replied the mouse. "Umm, well, what exactly are you going to be doing to our faces?" SpongeBob asked. "Well, I'm going to start washing off your masks, and then I'm going to give you two a massage." Jane replied. "Relaxing." SpongeBob said.

Jane wet a wash cloth in the sink, and wiped off SpongeBob's and Patrick's masks. Next, she got out a creamy lotion and special gloves. Then she put the gloves on and the lotion on the boy's faces. Finally, Jane massaged their faces. After 30 minutes the boys zoned out. Jane snapped her fingers and told the boys it was time to go to the makeup station with Carol.

Carol was the prettiest blue bird ever. Patrick decided to turn on the charm. "Hey babe, are you from the library? Cuz I've been checking you out all day." He said. Carol giggled. "Can you just give me a little blush and a swipe of mascara?" SpongeBob asked. "Sure," Carol said, "And Mr. Hey Babe, would you like a 'lil' makeup too?" "Yes, just a light bronzer." replied Patrick. Carol applied the makeup, and gave Patrick a little bird peck on the cheek. Patrick fainted.

When Patrick woke up he was at the frozen yogurt station. "Yummy!" said SpongeBob. Patrick drooled. SpongeBob decided that he and Patrick would have a strawberry yogurt. After they got their cup of frozen yogurt they left.

"We need a hotel!" said SpongeBob. "Mhmm," Patrick replied. Then, SpongeBob saw the Doggie Cabana Hotel. "Let's go there!" he said. They walked inside the fancy hotel. "May we have a room?" asked SpongeBob. "Certainly" replied a panda. The panda handed them a key to room 213. When the besties entered the room they saw tile floors, a piano, state of the art kitchen, and a huge plasma TV. "Whoa" They said.

"I have to go pee!" said Patrick. "OK." said SpongeBob. Patrick entered the giant bathroom. 5 seconds later, "The toilets clogged, SpongeBob!" "I'm coming!" SpongeBob replied. SpongeBob grabbed the plunger. The water was purple and you could almost see a pineapple reflected in it. SpongeBob plunged the water, and zap! They were back in Bikini Bottom.

"We're home!" SpongeBob said. "Well, I guess, see you SpongeBob?" Patrick replied. SpongeBob waved goodbye and headed to work. "Where did you get that fancy new outfit SpongeBob?" Mr. Krabs snapped. "Patrick and me went to the town of Petmaina, and everything was free." he said. "Did you say…Free? Mr. Krabs asked. "Yep!" SpongeBob replied. Mr. Krabs ran off screaming Petmania here I come!" SpongeBob shrugged, "Was that even the town's names? Oh well."

I'm sorry to beg but, please, please, please, please, please review!


End file.
